


Tempus Infinitum

by wickedkopech



Series: My Love - Cordelia/Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, Angst, Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: just a bunch of angsty and fluffy cordelia/reader one shots!
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Series: My Love - Cordelia/Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tempus Infinitum

"Wait.. You want me to go back in time and save her and her family from the gunshots?" You say, standing in front of all the girls of your coven. Cordelia gives you the faintest smile, with a shimmer in her eyes. You melted, the Supreme had been the love of your life and your girlfriend ever since you first laid eyes on each other.

Madison scoffed, "Cordelia.. No offence but remember when Mallory attempted the same exact thing? She almost died.." Zoe turned to her bitchy girlfriend, squeezing her hand as if saying _trust her_.

Madison turned to her melting in the sudden contact, finally giving in. 

"How do we even know it's gonna work.." Queenie piped up, Madison let go of Zoe's hand gently, 

"Yeah, also what if boy supreme is down there.. He's most likely aware of our plan," Cordelia tilted her head towards you.

"I believe in her.. Shes powerful enough to fight him off." Cordelia gave you a reassuring smile eyes adjusting on the bathtub behind you. Your tiny smile faded remembering the plan. Sighing you turn around stepping into the tub, Cordelia's arms never leaving your side. 

Once your in the tub, Cordelia leans her arms on the sides. Giving you a reassuring smile.

You could tell she was worried.

Closing your eyes pressing the jewel to your chest, taking a deep breath as Myrtle reads out. The rest of the girls reading after.

Cordelia giving nervous looks to Myrtle than back to you. As the lights start blowing. 

The water turns black and starts bubbling, "It's working.." Cordelia says as you take a deep breathe, she gently pushes you under.

\------------------

Suddenly your in kneeling next to a shorter girl with dark raven hair, she yelps:

"Shh, I'm here to help you.. You can't do this spell alone." You say as her eyes glisten towards you, she nods.

You turn towards the men than back towards her,

You reach out your hands for her to take, as she does.

You repeat the protection spell, with her. Until suddenly, he bursts through the door.

"No! This is all wrong. I knew you bitches were up to something!" You recognize that voice.. Turning you notice Micheal staring right at you, eyes black and soulless.

The girl yelps again dropping her hands, you immediately pick them up again, looking at her reassuringly. 

You began to recite the spell again, but it's no use as Michael rips through it. 

The men begin shooting and impaling everybody as Michael comes straight towards you with a dark look in his eyes.

He grins as he stabs the shorter girl next to you, you scream, but it's no use as you already are disappearing.

You rise out of the water screaming, terrifying the girls. Just like Mallory, you failed.

Myrtle and Cordelia grab you immediately out of the water.

_"HE WAS THERE! PLEASE, PLEASE, I HAVE TO HELP HER PLEASE!"_ You say screaming as the rest of the girls look at you in shock.

Cordelia envelopes you in her arms, getting soaked as you scream, with tears rushing down your face. 

She shushes into your hair gently as the rest of the girls kneel besides you, Zoe putting a hand on your quivering back, Mallory feels for you, **been there, done that.**

"Y/N, sweetie what did you see?" Cordelia says slightly letting go of you, fear you might slip away. 

You shake lightly turning towards the other girls still in Cordelia's arms. 

"Him.. Michael." You manage to quiver out. He came and busted right through the protection spell, and h-he killed her.." You say immediately turning back into Cordelia's arms sobbing uncontrollably. 

She grabs you tightly so nobody can take you from her, ever again. 

The girls all share concerned glances.

"It's okay, dear. We're all here for you, your safe.." Cordelia lifts you up off the floor, leaning over to grab a towel.

"Girls will you walk Y/N to the bed, please while I talk to Myrtle.." Cordelia says as Mallory takes your hand and helps you to the other room, as the other follow.

Cordelia turns to Myrtle, "What are we gonna do about Michael.."

"Dear.. It seems we need to keep our coven safe, especially y/n, he'll be on the watch." The redhead says to Cordelia as she starts to clear up the puddle of water by there feet.

Cordelia rubs the temple of her forehead, sighing slightly. She wasn't going to let anyone even as much as touch you, anymore.

___________________________

It had been a few days since the incident and Cordelia never let you leave her sight, 

"Do you need another blanket, y/n?" The supreme says already getting out of bed to get you another one.

You pull her back to the bed gently, "S'okay, Delia.." You say sniffling lightly.

The supreme's facial expression stayed the same, concerned. 

"Cordelia, I promise.. If I need anything, I'll let you know. Just relax, until we have something to be nervous about.." You say pressing your palm to her cheek.

The supreme smiles down at you, "I'm so sorry that happened to you.. Y/N, if I knew that was gonna happen.. I would've nev-" You silence her mid-sentence.

"Delia, I needed to do that. Without it we may have never seen anything Michael had coming for us.. You didn't do anything wrong." You say looking at her through your eyelashes.

"I love you, Y/N.." Cordelia says, looking down at you, 

"And I love you as well, Miss Supreme.." You say letting out a giggle, finally seeing a smile on her face.

You reach up to kiss her, and at that moment, everything was content. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short oops ill post more later


End file.
